Captain vs Adjucar
by LiahFaile
Summary: No plot, just fight scenes. The Adjucars created by Aizen have invaded Soul Society, nuisances thrown away to buy more time for him rather than deal real damage to the Shinigami. But some Adjucars are not all that weak after all...


I found these bits and pieces of fight scenes from a story that had a Mary Sue in it. I mercilessly got rid of the Mary Sue with a flowerpot (for your sake) and will only post the good bits here.

An **Adjucar** is actually an Adjucas from the bleach manga/anime. They're the Intermediate Great Hollow, the second classification of Menos Grandes.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!

* * *

><p>"Second strike: Fatal blow!" Soifon plunged Suzumebachi into the adjucar's chest. She landed lightly, eyes darting left and right to locate the next enemy. There was no one in sight. Distant sounds of fighting were coming from the right, and she started warily towards the sound.<p>

Then she vaulted into the branches of a tree high overhead, scanning the ground while hiding a grimace. Below her, the ground shook with an explosion. As her dust cleared, she let her voice ring out among the trees, scattering her voice. "Come out, whoever you are."

"My, my. Quite sharp, aren't you? That would be the first time anyone has escaped my _bala._ And what would be your name?"

Soifon leapt towards the sound of the adjucar's voice, slashing downwards. "Captain of the 2nd division, Soifon."

"Numero 117, Nubes Bailarin."

Soifon spun around, trying to locate where the adjucar was hiding. "Behind you," a singsong voice breathed. She turned and slashed, but nothing was there.

"I am the air, and you can't kill what you can't touch can you?" Delighted bubbles of laughter erupted from the adjucar. "I was watching you all along, don't underestimate me."

Soifon finally caught onto a shimmer in the air, and darted towards it. The shimmer flowed aside casually. It was frustrating, slashing left and right, but never making contact with anything. Surely nothing could be faster than her! But another explosion ripped past her, too close and too fast for her to dodge.

Stunned, she watched a line of blood appear on her arm.

"That was from my first _bala_, my dear. Ooh, I _love _that look on your face! My, my. Can't seem to stop whirling about uselessly, can you?"

Another line of blood appeared. Followed by laughter.

Soifon stared at the quivering line of blood that threatened to overflow. When had the _bala _hit her? She kept moving, no matter what. Darting from branch to branch, vaulting over stones to take cover, it did not matter so long as she kept that hateful shimmer in her line of sight.

Delighted laughter followed her every move. _Only seventy-five meters, fifty, twenty-five, ten, five, three, two, one…_

The forest ended abruptly and the shimmer in the air dove into a wide expanse of lake that appeared without a warning or even a strip of land separating it from the solidness of the forest. With just a hint of a splash, Nubes Bailarin submerged into the water, gurgling in delight. Soifon stopped beside the tree branch, but eyes scanned the area restlessly.

Slowly, almost lazily, a single finger broke the surface of the lake.

"_Aguasphera._"

Even though expecting it, Soifon barely managed to avoid it. Another finger rose. "You avoided my bala_; _it's only natural that you'd avoid my aguasphera." Another finger rose, circles rippled out from the center. "But try avoiding my released state. Sound aloud, _concha._"

The air filled with water.

.

.

.

Komamura growled, pushing hard against his opponent. The adjucar had bear like paws and glaring red eyes, and his muzzle-mouth opened to reveal sharp teeth. "Numero 93, Bajista."

"7th division captain, Komamura Sajin." He pressed the bear like ajucar back several feet, his sword nearing Bajista's flesh with every second. In a loud clash, Bajista threw up Komamura's sword and jumped away.

"Such courtesy," Bajista mocked. "So proper, all you shinigami. Oh, my name is Komamura Sajin. Nice to meet you. Now I must kill you, so please hold still. They're so neat, so mannered. I could yawn." And saying so, he did open his mouth for a yawn. His mouth dropped wide open, and beams of light began to gather in it.

"Bankai!" Komamura stabbed his sword into the earth, and a tremor shook the tree in which Bajista crouched. Bajista lost his balance for a moment, but the cero still gained strength in his mouth. It pulsed a menacing green, growing larger and larger with each pulse.

"You can't hope to stop it!" Bajista rumbled. "My specialty is ceros, after all. There are none except for the Espada's who can mach my cero's in size."

"Kokujo Tengen Myou-ou!"

Two roars resounded in the forest, and there was a huge tremor that flattened several trees in a wide circle. A large samurai towered behind Komamura, dressed in red and black armor. He held a wide blade in his right hand. Two gleaming red eyes showed through the headpiece.

Bajista roared as he was crushed under the Bankai's weight. There was a large hiss as his cero was stuffed back into his mouth, and then the last thing he saw was a large fist coming down to crush him.

.

.

.

Dodging and weaving her way through the overwhelming barrage of attacks, Soifon made her way more or less to the center of the lake. Steadily, the number of fingers that rose above water level increased, and so did the frequency of the attacks. And so did the amount of mirth in the incessant laughter.

Soifon rolled under the underbrush, but kept within sight of the lake. "Look at yourself, arrancar. Don't you notice something strange?"

The laughter cut off abruptly. There was a screech, "What is this?" Then, louder, "What did you do?"

Soifon allowed herself a small smile. Below the surface of the water, she knew, Nubes Bailarin was staring at the butterfly mark on her chest. "When did this happen?" She shrieked. A head rose above the water level, delicate and fine-boned, and as translucent as the water.

"You forget that Soul Society is familiar ground for me. I knew you would seek a source of water; your attacks were based on it. And when you used that _bala, _I noticed the leaves on the trees and the grass withering. Water attacks use the moisture in their surroundings, and yours is no exception." Soifon held back a small smile as bubbles of panic burst from the surface of the lake.

"My zanpakuto is poison-based. I went ahead of you and poisoned the water in this lake, and as you dived in, you were affected almost immediately."

"But, but," the arrancar spluttered. "I saw you! I had an eye on you the entire time! There was no way you could have gone ahead of me."

"Never trust everything your eyes tell you. Never trust anything unless you've checked it numerous times, and not even then." Soifon drew back her hand. "Second strike: Fatal blow!"

.

.

.

* * *

><p>And there it is! Please review!<p> 


End file.
